


Smakołyk

by Croyance



Series: Camp NaNoWriMo 2016 [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Dessert & Sweets, Drabble, Fluff, John jest uroczy, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo większość osób wiedziało o jego słabości, ale tylko niektórzy potrafili to wykorzystać.</p><p>Prompt 2. Smakołyk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smakołyk

          Rodney miał jedną jedyną słabość, a przynajmniej do czasu. Zaczęło się od batonika, czy dwóch znalezionych przy konsoli, gdzie pracował. Nigdy nie powiązał tego z faktem, że znajdował je po każdej z większych kłótni, jakie przeprowadzał z Sheppardem. Czekolada, to czekolada. Tu nie należy szukać głębszego sensu.  
          Następnie na misjach, gdy zaczynał krzyczeć, smakołyki same pojawiały się w jego zasięgu. Nie mógł już zignorować ręki, która zawsze mu je podawała. John dobrze go znał i wiedział co najlepiej go uspokaja. Dlatego, gdy w końcu zgodził się na kolacje, wiedział, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Zwłaszcza, że na deser podano tort czekoladowy.


End file.
